Cable and the Convention
by MaidenMoonshine
Summary: Bull wants Cable to study for her upcoming exams. She wants to attend a video game convention. Listening is not one of her skills!
1. Chapter 1

**I plan on doing another "Bull" story as a direct sequel to "The Finding of Cable" to deal with her joining the team and adjusting to having Dr. Bull as part of her life. However, in the meantime, here is a short story (probably be six or seven short chapters) of Cable and Dr. Bull having a disagreement over a certain video game convention. **

**I do have a question for you readers. As Cable will ****_possibly_**** get in trouble (;D), how do you see Dr. Bull disciplining her? I can personally see it happening different ways. I would love to hear your suggestions. What do you see as realistic? **

**Anyway, enjoy! I'll try to update again in a week. **

**...**

Cable crossed her arms and scowled at Bull. "Why not?!"

"Because!" Bull said simply, turning from his young, agitated, chosen charge back to the piles of unwanted paperwork that he needed to complete before leaving on threat of Marissa's censure.

"That's not an answer! Because _why_?!" Cable insisted, frustration thick in her voice.

"Not happening, Cable."

"Why not?!"

He closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair, trying to calm his voice before answering Cable. However, she had been bothering him about it all day and, never one to be patient in the first place, he would have to settle for the least frustrated version of himself possible.

"Cable, you are not leaving ten days before your midterms start to go to a week-long video game conference..."

"Convention!"

"... And in case this has not been clear the previous five times - or fifty, since I might be losing track - my answer is a permanent NO!"

Cable let out a frustrated huff. "I know the material. It's not like I'm going to spend the entire week studying non-stop for the midterms anyway!"

"That's an interesting opinion, because that's exactly what you're going to be doing. And when you're not studying, you will either in class learning the material or here - working and studying. Marissa and I will help with the classes that we can, and I'm sure that Benny and Danny could help you with anything that we can't. Your grades have been low lately - lower than what you are capable of achieving. You're going to those averages back up so that you can qualify to be in the higher-level courses that you want to take next year. You're a smart kid, Cable - I know that when you take a minute and think this through you will realize that studying needs to take precedence to video games. Now, it is late and I am tired. Go home."

Cable narrowed her eyes.

"I am NOT going to miss that convention! All of my gaming friends are going to be there..."

"Text them instead. Your books need your attention."

"You are so infuriating!" Cable gasped in frustration.

Bull leaned over and picked up his phone, snapped it open, dialed a number, and waited.

"Why won't you try to see my side?!" Cable grumbled. She glared as Bull held up his finger to get her to be quiet. He murmured a few words into his phone before hanging up and turning back to her.

"Cable, believe it or not, I had to go through a lot of schooling to get to this point. You are not alone in missing out on social gatherings for the sake of studying. I can also tell you that it is not as permanently scarring as you think in this moment. Now, my driver is waiting to take you home. Study. Go to bed. Get up in the morning. Study. Go to school. Come here for work and then study. Repeat. It's only for two and a half weeks and then you can take a bit of a break after your midterms. Trust me, Cable, I know what I'm saying. The hard work will be worth it and you'll thank me for it some day."

"I'm definitely not thanking you for it today!" she snapped, grabbing her bag from where she had dropped it on a chair while asking for time off work to go to the convention.

"Didn't expect you too," Bull called after her with a half-smile. As much as he understood that she was just blowing off steam, he still disliked when they ended a day like this - namely, with him having to lay down the law and Cable blaming him for ruining her life. She seemed to forget that he was trying to save it by helping her with her her college and board, but it would not do any good to bring that up to her. It was not as if that would magically make her grateful - and he could remember several times where he had _not_ been as studious as he had just implied while scolding Cable. There had been times where he could have used a more mature mentor telling him that goofing off instead of studying was not an option. That was what he was trying to provide for her.

"I'll just have to hope that she'll see reason," Bull muttered to himself as he began on the pile of paperwork.

He was trying to hold on to hope, but he had a feeling that he had not heard that last of Cable's perspective on the limitations he was imposing, whether or not they were for her own good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to the reviewers on the last chapter - Fashionista-girl, S, Suzy Q1068, DS2010, Guest, and a second Guest! As this is a smaller fandom, I definitely appreciate each and every comment! I am glad to have received so much support for the first bit of this story. I hope that you will all continue to enjoy. I do not know exactly how this is going to turn out in terms of discipline, but I think that it will be interesting for us to find out! (At least, I hope...!) **

**Virtual hugs to you all at this time of great anxiety and concern. I know that I am definitely going to be enjoying my CBS All Access streaming service a lot with the cut-off from society! So, hopefully there will be more stories and writing as I get time (however, my classes have all been transferred to online, so I still have a lot of work to do. Patience is appreciated!) **

**Now, enjoy! **

**...**

"Cable? I need ... where's Cable?" Bull asked, stepping out of his office to look for the young tech expert who he needed for a task.

Marissa looked up from where she was standing next to a table, analyzing jury information. "She isn't here yet."

"Isn't here? She was supposed to be here what? Two hours ago? Where could she be at this time of ...?" He stopped his rant and his face went grim as he turned back into his office.

"Bull? Is everything okay?" Marissa called after him, not quite liking his expression.

"Yes," Bull hollered back. And it was - in regards to them. But this situation was boding poorly for a certain junior tech genius. He grabbed his phone off of his desk and dialed her number, frowning while he waited for an answer.

...

Cable nearly had a heart attack when she saw "Dr. Bull" show up on her caller id.

_Apparently he did not get that bogus email that I sent him! Or maybe he did and didn't believe me! Oh, great. Now I have to lie over the phone and I am SO much worse at that then I would like. He is so suspicious and can read pretty much every body cue. I could leave this and let it go to the answering service. Yes, I'll just do that. No! I can't do that! He'll go over to the dorms and raise the roof when he realizes that I'm not there! I __have__ to answer this call if I have any hope of successfully getting out of town and to that convention. _

"Turn off the radio and be quiet. I have to fake that I'm sick to my boss," she explained to her friend who was driving. He shrugged, shut off the radio, and nodded for her to answer.

_I hope that he won't be suspicious!_

"CABLE MCCRORY! WHERE IN THE WORLD ARE YOU? YOU'D BETTER NOT BE GOING TO THAT CONFERENCE!"

She held the phone away from her ear, wincing at the bellowing coming from the speaker. But it was time to play her part. She sniffled pitifully.

"Hib, Dr. Bull. _cough cough _Did you neeb me? _sniffle_"

There was silence for a full ten seconds before he replied.

"Cable?"

"Yeb?"

She was pulling out her best congestion voice.

"Are you sick?"

"Yah. _cough cough_ Dibn't you geb my email?"

There was a shuffle on the other end of the phone.

_He's checking his email just now. Oh, I hope it works, I hope it works, I hope it works ..._

"You're sick?"

"Yeb."

"Oh." There was a long pause and Cable felt her heart pounding in her chest as she hoped against hope that he would go along with her faked illness scam.

_There's no way that he's going to believe it. Not at all. I was so stupid to try lying to someone who's job it is to detect ..._

"Sorry for yelling at you. When you didn't show up for work I thought that you had left town for that conference."

_What?! He isn't calling me out?_

"Conbention," Cable corrected with a sniffle, continuing her role before adding, "Nob that it mabbers since I can'd go!"

Bull seemed to skip past the self pity, focused on her imaginary ailment. "You sound really sick. How bad is it? Do you need anything?"

_It sounds like he fell for it. Wow! Lying to him was easier than I had thought! _

"Nobe. My friends gob me some soub and I shoub be back at work tomorrow. I am trying to stuby but ib is hard..."

"Take the day off, Cable. Rest up and save your energy to fight your cold. The studying can wait until tomorrow. I'll call you then and check that you're okay."

"I'm sure thad I will be."

"Good. Feel better soon. Bye."

"Bye."

Cable hung up and smiled at Daniel.

"We're free to keep going!"

"That was some great acting," he complimented her. She laughed.

"It sure was, wasn't it? I haven't done that for so long but it seems that I haven't lost my touch!"

"Why even bother faking though? Like, he's your boss - not like he can do much. I'm pretty sure they can't fire you over missing a few days of work - especially during exam season."

"Well, I just ... had to," Cable said. "Hey, let's see what's on the radio," she said, turning it on as a form of distraction.

Because instead of the smugness that she felt would be normal at having tricked one of the best psychologists that she knew - well, the only one that she knew, but he was good at his job! - she felt an uncomfortable level of guilt looming over her head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that I have been awhile in updating this! I worked on finishing chapter 5 this morning, so I am still thinking about this project! **

**Thanks to those who read and special thanks to all who reviewed - Suzy Q1068, Fashionista-girl, DS2010, Fan (ha ha! Don't you sound evil?!), and a special welcome to Guest. I'm so glad that you are joining this fandom! :D :D :D :D :D I think that it is one that has SO much potential to grow! **

**Virtual hugs to you all! Enjoy! **

**...**

Bull had felt badly. Yesterday he had yelled at Cable. Nothing new there, but this time it seemed like she truly did not deserve it. At the first of their conversation he had thought that she sounded guilty - but apparently she was not sneaking off and had instead been feeling badly about not getting in to work. He had misjudged her and he was hopeful that he could make it up to her and start today off a little better.

...

_BRING! BRING! BEEP-BEEP! BRING! _

"Cable! Shut off your alarm!" one of her friends groaned, rolling over on the roll-away that had been jammed into the tiny, cheap hotel room that five of the girls were sharing - although the hotel only knew of three of them.

"That's not my alarm. I'm getting a call."

"Well, answer!"

"Once I find my phone, I will!"

She finally found the noisy electronic and pulled it out of the side of her bag.

_Dr. Bull again?! I'll have to think of another excuse now. _

"Everyone, quiet! I have to lie!"

"Sure. Have fun," one of the girls mumbled before falling back to sleep.

"Hi," Cable answered.

"Hello, Cable."

"Oh, Dr. Bull! I did not expect to hear from you this early in the morning."

"It's 9:30. You're already supposed to have been to a class by this point on a normal school day."

_Oh, yes ... he helped me choose my courses. _

"I already went to that one. I'm just in a study room until my next class at 11:00."

"Really? You sounded so sick yesterday that I thought that you'd still be in bed today."

_Rats! I did not think this through correctly!_

"Um ... no. Nope. Feeling better. It must have been a twenty-four-hour cold. I woke up feeling great and just have to catch up on all my studying that I missed doing yesterday. I know that you need me to work, but could I come in late? There's a history study group with some of my friends in it and they are going over all the study questions. They think that it'll last for three or four hours, but if I stay for at least an hour ..."

"No. If you are able to study with others, then go ahead and stay. Things will be fine here. We don't have any real need for you to be here today. When you finish studying, go rest. You don't want to have a relapse with your cold."

"No, sir. Thanks," Cable replied, lying as smoothly as she could. "See you soon."

_That was too easy! _

...

It was 3:00. Bull was looking out his office window, pondering and worrying. Some sneaking suspicions had been bothering him all day and it was time to confront them.

He was fighting back his negativity. Sure, people could be sick one day and better the next (although he had never heard of a twenty-four-hour cold). Study groups with friends could be enjoyable. Study rooms could have poor reception and sound like someone was snoring in the background.

But he knew Cable's background.

She enjoyed skipping classes.

She loved having fun with friends outside of study groups.

She had lied to many people - including him when they first met.

She was a rule-breaker, as he had realized afresh just four weeks previously when they had their first major issues with her following rules.

But he did not want her to think that he did not trust her. This whole mentorship stuff with her was new to both of them and he did not want to mess it up by jumping to conclusions - but ignoring his concerns was not helping.

_Pizza!_

No study group could say no to pizza and he was concerned that if Cable had truly been sick that she would be overdoing it today and working too hard.

"I'll just order some pizza and deliver it to the campus myself. I'll be able to set my mind at ease that she's actually there where she's supposed to be, doing what she's supposed to do.

_And if she's not? _

_I'm not even going to consider that right now. _

_BUT if she isn't ...!_

...

"What study group?" Cable's studious roommate snorted as she looked up from her pile of books. "When does Cable ever go to a non-mandatory study group?" She froze at the look on his face. "Aside from when you get her to sign up with one?" she stumbled, clearly trying to cover for her absent friend. "Oh, I guess that she must be in the ones that ... I don't know about."

"But not today," he stated bluntly, setting down the pile of pizzas on the end of Cable's desk. There were wrappers and figurines and old school papers and several broken pencils - but no laptop, Cable's prized possession. And obviously, no Cable.

_That kid ...!_

"So where is she, Mei?" he asked the girl who was apparently enthralled by her biology notes - or trying to avoid making eye contact while delivering the bad news.

"Sorry to have to tell you this, Dr. Bull, but Cable took off two days ago."

"Two ... days?"

_She took off on the night that I sent her back?!_

"Yes. There was a video game convention that she said that she just could not miss."

_What did I expect?! I sent her off when we were both frustrated. I knew that she was in a bad mood and instead of taking another ten minutes to actually discuss it rather than preach it at her, I sent her back to campus with my driver. I didn't even walk her down to make sure that we parted without animosity. And then I was foolish enough to fall for her trick of sounding sick. She did exactly what she wanted to do in the first place but left me thinking that she was doing what I had asked of her. Well played, Cable, well played. But this particular game is just changing levels - and you're not going to like this next one. _

"Thanks for the help, Mei," he said wearily. He patted the pile of pizza boxes that she was covertly eyeing hungrily. "Now, would you know any students who actually _are_ studying who would like a free pizza party break?"

Unsurprisingly, her eyes went wide and she nodded eagerly. Relieved of the cardboard boxes filled with Italian delights, Dr. Bull strode back to his car while making a phone call.

"Danny, I need the address of a certain video game conference ... I mean, convention ..."

**...**

**So, what do you think is going to happen next**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who has been waiting (special thanks to all who reviewed)! Last time I posted anything I was much closer to exams than I had realized, so they ended up taking over my life. My final one will be on Monday and then I should have the opportunity to write and update more frequently ... but until then, enjoy! **

**...**

Cable was thoroughly enjoying her time at the various booths and demonstrations.

At least that was what she kept telling herself.

But a mix of guilt and paranoia were not exactly conducive to whole-hearted enthrallment with the experience.

"Relax!" her friend Ellisia told her sarcastically as she dragged Cable to the next booth. Cable had explained the situation to her and Ellisia was still optimistic that nothing bad would come of it. "He'll never find out where you are. You did a great job on your excuses. You could always claim a family emergency tomorrow that would require you being away for the rest of the week. And even if he did find out, what's he going to do? Come here and what? It sounds like he really wants you to get through school for some reason, so I doubt that he'd suddenly withdraw his support. You're a teen, a college student. You're doing stuff that old people expect of kids like us. Even if he did show up, what's the worst that can happen? He yells? Like that's bad compared to all the racket in the dorms!"

"You're right," Cable said, her bravado restocked. "Even the worst of his yelling can't possibly equal to how AWESOME this is! Hey, we haven't see that demo yet. C'mon!"

...

He was closing in on the missing Cable. It had been six hours of steady driving, but now that they were approaching the civic center hosting it, the traffic was horrible.

"I just know she's around here somewhere," Bull muttered to his driver.

"Where would you like to check first?" the man asked as he tried to navigate around a crowd of young adults - apparently Cable was not the only one drawn away by the allure of video games - and find a parking spot.

"Take me to the cheapest hotel you can find. All I'll have to do is wait - she'll show up there at some point."

_And then she is going to regret this attempt at deceit. I do not take kindly to this kind of trickery. _

...

"I'm going back to the hotel to get some food. The vendors here are all charging a crazy amount even for a bottle of water," Cable told her friends.

"I'll come with you. I need to change into something a little lighter anyway - with all the people in here it sure gets hot!" Ellisia said while attempting to fan herself with a pamphlet.

The two girls pushed their way successfully out of the grounded center and then nonchalantly strolled back to their nearby hotel.

...

"There she is!" Bull exclaimed, leaning forward in his seat from where he had been observing in the car.

"Should I drive up to them, sir?"

"No. We'll wait until they're closer."

_I'd prefer not having to sprint after Cable through crowds. The closer she gets, the closer we are to getting some answers. And ..._

He opened the car door and closed it, leaning against the car as if he had nothing better to do than wait for a misbehaving college student.

_Not like I have a company to run or anything._

...

"What do you want to eat?" Ellisia asked as they headed toward the hotel.

"I was thinking that I might go to the grocery store and buy some hot dogs to cook in the microwave."

"Sounds good." Ellisia commented. "I'm parched so I'm going to go get some drinks and ice from the hotel vending machine. Want me to get some chips to go with the hot dogs?"

"Yeah. My favourite kind is ..."

"CABLE MCCRORY!"

"Run!" Cable hollered.

"Why?" Ellisia asked, looking around. "Who's that calling your name?"

"Dr. Bull!" Cable replied, tugging on her friend's arm as she finally located where Dr. Bull was leaning against his car with a displeased expression on his face. "And he looks mad!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everyone who read the last chapter and special thanks to the reviewers - Dawn248, Suzy Q1068, Fan, S, and DS2010. :D **

**I hope that you are all able to enjoy! Please stay safe! **

**Virtual hugs, MM :D **

**...**

Bull could tell from Cable's reaction that she had most definitely not been expecting him to show up and find her.

_Too bad for her._

The guilt and disbelief that he could see in her expression made him smile grimly.

"So now you realize this might not have been a good idea," he muttered, starting to walk over.

And Cable took off running while her friend stayed there, looking between the two of them in confusion.

"Cable!" Bull called after her, tiredness obvious in his tone.

"Cable!" her friend hollered too before suspiciously turning to Bull. "Why's she running from you?"

He frowned, equally suspicious. "Who are you?"

"Ellisia. You must be Dr. Bull."

"Yes. And Cable's probably concerned because she obviously did not listen when I told her that she wasn't to come to the conference."

"Convention. And why are you here anyway? She just missed a few days of work. It's not like you're the boss of her!"

Bull squinted at her skeptically.

"I literally _am_ her boss. Do you know her from school?"

"Yeah."

"Then she's transferring again next year!" he grumbled in a false threat. "Do you know where she might have gone?"

"Like I'd tell you! She should just quit! If my boss was like you I'd tell him ..."

"Sometimes I wish I was like any other boss - but I made a promise to Cable that is between her and me. I don't break my promises - and I help people sue those who do. So now if you could let me know where Cable may be headed that would be helpful? Otherwise, I'll just go look for her on my own."

"You're on your own, dude!" Ellisia replied, rolling her eyes. "How about just leave? She'll be back by the end of the week."

"Not happening. Now, have a good day. I have a Cable to go find. If you're talking to her, please let her know that we need to get back to TAC as quickly as possible so I'd appreciate it if she would hurry back."

He walked away. Knowing Cable, she would not have gone far. She was probably hiding somewhere around here - likely spying on him right now. And if he just waited for a moment - while making it look like he was walking toward the convention - and if he just listened ... there it was. Ellissia was calling Cable to let her know which way he was headed - and he could hear Cable's distinctive cell phone ring.

He walked six yards and looked behind the unkempt hedge along the motel's property. She was still busy talking in a low voice, her back toward the street

"Hello, Cable."

She dropped her phone in shock and spun around.

"Doc ... tor ... Bull! What are you doing here?"

**...**

**Oh oh oh! We'll have to see what happens in the next chapter - be on the lookout for it soon! :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, everyone! I'm back with another chapter! **

**Before you move on to the story, I'd love to tell you that I am hosting a writing contest at the account titled Quarantine Writing Challenge. It is open to all fandoms and is accepting submissions until May 2! Make sure to go check it out! Even if you have never written a story before, you are welcome to use this as your motivation to start! We also need readers/voters starting on May 4. Please check out that account profile for more details and feel free to message me at that account or this one for more information or to answer any questions! **

**Thanks to the reviewers on the last chapter - Queenofwheels, Sarai, DS2010, dawnmarie1971, Suzy Q1068, Fan, S, and Fashionista-girl. It is so exciting to have more reviewers in this fandom! :) **

**Now, please enjoy Cable as she tries to get out of trouble. An expected spoiler - she doesn't!**

**...**

Bull raised an eyebrow.

"What am I doing here? Is it possible that you don't already know that answer? Because I think that it might be tied to the more relevant question - what are _you_ doing here?!"

"Um, well ..." Cable stammered.

"_Um, well _nothing! Why. Are. You. Here. Cable?"

"Um ... what would you believe without mad?"

He put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her out of the bushes. "Nothing, young lady - nothing. I will not believe that you are here for the funeral of a family member, nor will I believe that you were brought here against your force."

"But what if those were true?" Cable offered with a nervous giggle.

Bull stopped and pulled her around in front of him.

"This is NOT funny. Not even a bit. Now, explain."

Cable scowled. "You _know_ why I'm here. The convention. Why else do you think I would be here? The fresh air? The long drive? The ..."

Bull pointed to the car. "Go. And maybe on the ride home I'll be able to make you understand that I do not appreciate smart answers either."

"Oh, so you want me to be dumb?" Cable replied snippily.

"Oh, you're doing too good of a job at that already."

Cable spun around and glared at him.

"Hey!"

"Let's go," Bull repeated.

"But my stuff!"

Bull debated just having her leave it and ask her friends to take it back but realized that Cable would at least need her laptop for school assignments.

"You've got five minutes. I'll go wait outside the door."

"Don't bother."

"Cable, last time you left my sight you ran off here. Forgive me if I am not exactly trusting right now."

She pursed her lips tightly and headed for the motel without a word.

...

She was ready to go in three minutes. She shoved past him with her bag. slamming the hotel room door closed in a confused Ellisia's face.

"Do you need to pay for your part of the hotel room?"

"Already left money with Ellisia."

That was all that Cable said on the way to the car and on the way out of town and during the whole first hour of the ride. She remained stiff, eyes averted, frigidly angry. Bull, not exactly in a happy mood himself, just left her to her silence. It was such a charged environment that the driver eventually closed the window between them on his own so that he could escape the unspoken hostility.

It was going to be a long, uncomfortable ride home.

**...**

**I hope that you enjoyed! And make sure to check out the writing contest. There are still several days left for submissions! :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**Back for another chapter! Yay! **

**Just an update on the Quarantine Writing Challenge - there are 12 writers and 15 stories! We are in the voting period right now and it will last until May 11th. All of the stories involved are listed in the profile and in the favourite stories on that account, and the poll is open on the profile for voters! It would be awesome if you could spare some time to read the entries, encourage the writers, and vote for your favourites in the comedy and heroic actions categories! **

**For those who are interested, I also have a poll on my profile for this account. It is asking for opinions on spanking being involved in my stories. I know some people love it and some people hate it, but I am trying to understand it a little better. The votes are ****completely anonymous**** and would be really interesting for me, so please check that out if you would like your voice to be heard! **

**Thanks to all the readers for the last chapter, and special thanks to all who reviewed - Sarai, Queenofwheels, dawnmarie1971, Dawn248 (two Dawns!), DS2010, and Suzy Q1068. I know that I was not as responsive this week (due to working on the writing competition) but hopefully that will remedied this week! **

**Have a great day! **

**...**

After nearly two hours of angry silences, interspersed with glares from both parties, Cable finally broke the silence.

"You just humiliated me in front of my friends," she grouched. It may have come off as more self-righteous if she had only been able to force herself to actually look Bull in the face. Her attempt at blamelessness was rather tinted by the tinge of shame that prevented her from looking him in the eyes while she counter-accused him.

"It was your choice," Bull replied immediately. He had been thinking about what he was going to say in this moment ever since learning that the wayward Cable had strayed from his command to stay home in her dorm room and study. Now that she had broken the silence, it was time to talk. However, he did enjoy being seen as fair and it would only be fair to let Cable talk for a little before full-out silencing her with a scolding.

Cable, who had been stewing for only the last two hours but had produced enough anger to match Bull's, snapped back, "No, it wasn't! You just marched in and embarrassed me by dragging me away while I was having fun! You made it look like ... like ..."

"Like what?"

"Like you're my ... parent or something! I'm not a baby. I don't need you ruining my social life like that!"

Bull rolled his eyes. "Your social life?! What about my work life, Cable? What about yours, for that matter? You _lied_ to me to get out of work and school! Do you know what a bad impact that would have on people looking to hire you if they learned that you did something like that? Do you have _any_ clue how irresponsible your actions have been? And you have tests! You're supposed to be in your dorm room studying - not traipsing around, learning about stupid video games!"

"They are NOT stupid! And I'm not either!"

"I never said that you were stupid - but now that you bring it up, your actions sure have been! What were you _thinking? _Or were you bothering to think at all?"

Cable thought quickly. How could she justify her actions? She suddenly thought of something that might give her an out. "I was thinking - about how useful it would be to know about these video games! Like ... um ... maybe they would help me learn stuff that could help me hack better?!" She kicked herself mentally as she could not keep the quaver from her voice.

_He'll know that was a lie!_

Bull shook his head. "You don't even believe that yourself, Cable. You're lying to me - _again. _Stop being foolish and respect me enough to give me an honest answer. And besides, I might not know a whole lot about video games but I know that you are not going to be learning anything useful for school or your job there."

Cable shot him an angry look before seeming to acknowledge the point and changing back to glaring out her window with her jaw clenched closed.

"Fine. You don't want to talk? That's fine with me!"

"Good!"

"But you are going to be in a lot of trouble when we get back."

Cable rolled her eyes, her sassy personality shining through strongly aided by her anger.

"Like I care!"

"You should!"

She smirked, reveling in annoying him despite a hidden uneasiness.

"Too bad for you. I don't!" she replied rather than taking time to think about

"Too bad for you, you mean," Bull replied. Then he put ear phones in and started listening to what appeared to be a podcast, effectively stopping the argument.

_Argh! He just __has__ to have an answer for anything. But what __does __he mean by "trouble"? Maybe he just won't pay me for the week or get me to do overtime to make up for the time that I skipped. And maybe he will make me join more of those boring study groups. But ... he seems really mad. Maybe he is figuring out that I am just too hard to teach and maybe he will give up mentoring me and fire me and stop helping with my tuition. If he does that, I will never be able to afford to stay in college and I'll have to give up - just when I was starting to really care, even if I did complain about doing homework and assignments every single time that I spoke to him. He has no clue how important this is to me. Or maybe he does and he knows that doing that would be the biggest punishment ever and that's why he will do it. _

_Or maybe ... there actually __are__ worse things that he could do. He knows about things that I have done - or at least that I have thought of doing. He knows that I hack. Have I ever mentioned specifics to him? I think that maybe I let it slip that I hacked that one game so that it would give me unlimited upgrades. Did he understand that? And did I mention the time that I hacked ... or the time that I helped myself to ... or the time that I made sure that ... Oh, no! _

_What if he __does__ remember?! Maybe he is going to tell the police! Or he works in the legal field - maybe he's going to sue me! I don't have any money. If he sued me for the money that he spent on my tuition and board I would not be able to pay him back and maybe I would end up in prison! And then if I was in prison someone would figure out that I used to work for Doctor Bull and I bet that they would not bother listening to me - why would they believe someone in jail for hacking and breaking promises to a trial scientist?! Then they would think that I am some sort of undercover police officer or else blame me for them being in jail if Doctor Bull was involved in putting them in prison and then I'll end up dead! _

The colour drained from her face and she leaned back in her seat, sneaking a glance at the person who was going to have her imprisoned in the jail where she would eventually die. Yep, he was definitely mad enough to do it. He was always really calm in court so to have him this annoyed would be catastrophic.

_Prepare to die, Cable. Prepare to die. _

She felt unwell and leaned against the cool glass window.

_Enjoy my last car ride as a free person. _

**_..._**

**I hope that you enjoyed! **

**Please remember to go to the Quarantine Writing Challenge profile by May 11th to read the stories and vote for your favourite in both categories! The results will be posted on May 12th. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, everyone! Sorry for the long wait between chapter updates. Just spring busyness and editing of manuscripts has been keeping me away. **

**Thanks to all who are reading this story. Special thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter - Sarai, Suzy Q1068, DS2010, S (I had posted a lot that day so don't worry), and Fan. **

**Please enjoy and have a great day. If you have not done so already, remember to vote on the poll on my profile! :) **

**...**

Bull looked over at Cable as she shifted to lean against the window and was rather shocked at how pale she had gone within the last few minutes. Concerned, he pulled his ear phones out - the podcast could wait.

"Cable? What's the matter?"

...

_He's going to call the police. He's going to report me for everything bad that I've ever done or even thought of doing. He's going to sue me for every penny that I've got - even if it sometimes seems that pennies is all I have. _

_Maybe if I plead my case ... _

"Pleasedon'tsendmetojail!" she gasped all of a sudden.

...

_What...? _

"Can you say that again ... more slowly?" Bull asked. His previous annoyance had been moved to the side in his sudden concern.

"Please ... don't send me to ... there," Cable repeated, her gaze fixed on her lap.

"There where?" Bull asked, trying to figure out what she was saying so that he could have even the slightest hope of understanding why she had gone from a "I don't care" attitude to looking like she might faint.

"You know!" she repeated, covering her face with her hands.

"No, I don't!" he said, a slight hint exasperation in his tone. "Just say what you are thinking, Cable."

"Please don't send me to prison. I don't think that I would survive jail! And I promise that I'll ..."

"_Prison?!_" Bull repeated incredulously. "Why would I be sending you to prison?!"

...

_Why would you not?!_

_But then ... he's looking pretty surprised. Oh, no! Now I've gone and given him that idea! _

_But if I'm honest with him, maybe he'll listen and let me argue my case. He does like for things to be fair, after all._

"Because ... you were so mad and I ... probably broke some law by not keeping our contract right," Cable admitted hesitantly. "But - I promise! - I didn't mean to cause this much trouble. It ... it was stupid and I promise never to do it again. I could make it up to you - I know I can! Just please don't send me to jail!"

**...**

**I know it is a little short but I have the next chapter ready, so I should be posting it soon. I don't actually know for sure how Bull is going to deal with this situation (even though I'm ahead of the rest of you), so please share your opinions. There won't be spanking (I just can't see it with these characters at this time) but I could use suggestions (although Cable might hate you for it!). **

**Hugs to you all! Stay safe and well until the next chapter! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Finally cycled back to update time for this story! :) **

**Special thanks for all the reviewers on the last chapter - AnnEve, Suzy Q1068, Sarai, DS2010, Queenofwheels, Fan, and S! :D I loved hearing from each of you. Thank you so much! **

**Now, please enjoy the next chapter! (As they are all short, this is taking a while to move on, but I hope that you are still enjoying even if it takes a bit for it to move forward through the plot line. :D)**

**...**

Bull had to suppress the sudden urge to burst out in laughter. It would not exactly be appropriate under the circumstances and it would probably make Cable, who looked rather close to tears, go into hysterics thinking that he was reveling over her doom. He tried to center his thoughts on how annoying her actions that had led to this moment had been and it helped to relieve his levity. He waited a moment until he was certain that he was in full command of his emotions again, then turned to her.

"Look at me, Cable. Me - not at the window, not at the seat, at _me. _Thank you. Cable, I am not sending you to jail." He paused, hesitant as a sudden though occurred to him. "Unless you did something illegal at that convention? If so, you need to tell me - now!"

"I didn't!" Cable hurried to assure him. "Well..."

"'Well' what?!"

"I ... I was supposed to be at work and school and I wasn't."

Bull let out the breath that he had been holding. "Is that why you thought that I would send you to jail? Over not showing up to work and skipping classes?"

"Maybe?" Cable replied hesitantly.

Bull shook his head firmly. "That is not going to happen, Cable. Yes, you're in trouble, but we will deal with that outside of the court room. As long as you weren't counting on mounting your defense in front of a judge of your peers?"

"No!" Cable replied immediately.

_Anything to keep me from being put in prison! _

"So you'd prefer for me to be judge, jury, and executioner?" Bull asked with the very _slightest _hint of amusement in his voice.

Cable hesitated and paled again and Bull hastily reached out and lightly touched her hand.

"Cable, let's just get this clear - yes, I'm mad. Yes, you're in trouble. But that does not mean that I am suing you or having you arrested or any such thing. The contract that I have with you is not a legal document, not in that way."

From her body language and what little she had shared about her past, he had a good idea of what might be scaring her most.

She was likely afraid that he was going to abandon her.

_Not happening!_

"We are going to talk this through and agree on consequences together. I am _not_ giving up on you and I am _not_ pushing you back out on your own. You might have broken the rules and you might have broken the trust that I had in you, but you have not broken our relationship. You're going to have to work to restore my trust in you, but we will figure it out. Is that understood?"

Cable paused, then slowly smiled just the slightest bit.

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Then how about we keep our eyes open for a place to get some food? Then after we eat we can start working through this mess."

Cable leaned back in her seat a little and nodded tentatively. "Sounds ... good."

**...**

**Hope that you enjoyed! :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to everyone that has been reading and reviewing! Special thanks to the reviewers on the last chapter - Sarai, DS2010, Guest, S, Suzy Q1068, Fan, and Guest. Guest kindly suggested, "it would be nice if you would finish one before moving on to the next. I can't enjoy the story as much when there's such a gap between updates." I have actually been feeling a little overwhelmed by having three stories active at the moment and thinking along the same lines so I plan on finishing this one this week. Be on the lookout for two more chapters, likely coming Wednesday and Friday or Saturday. :D :D :D  
**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

After six burgers and two milkshakes and two large fries between the two of them - neither of them had eaten for a long time - they were both feeling in a slightly better mood. Cable relaxed a little bit but then stiffened as Bull cleared his throat and then suggested, "How about we have that talk now?"

"Do we have to?" Cable asked in a quiet voice that was somewhere between a whimper and a whine. She did not even need to look up to process the glare that Bull was aiming at her. "It was worth a try" she muttered unhappily.

Bull inclined his head in acknowledgement of the fact that this was a conversation that she was not going to enjoy too much. To tell the truth, neither would he - but he was used to taking things that he would rather avoid and facing them head first.

"Delaying it isn't going to do any good," he said firmly.

_Are we sure?_ Cable questioned, but she did not dare complain out loud. Instead she crossed herself in front of herself - a gesture that Bull immediately recognized as a self-comforting movement.

"So, when did you decide that you were going to come to this convention rather than listen to what I said?" he asked.

_We might as well start at the beginning. _

Cable flushed a little and focused on her cuticles rather than looking at Dr. Bull.

"Um..."

"An answer, Cable McCrory."

"In ... your office?"

Bull took a deep breath and considered that information for a second before responding. He wanted to start yelling at her but although that would normally be his natural reaction, he knew that in this case it would only cause Cable's defiance to flare back in full force or else cause her to shut down from nervousness. As satisfying as shouting might be for him, in this case it would be bordering on cruel. He instead chose to reply with, "So you never planned on staying at the dorms?" in as level of a tone as possible.

Cable held herself tensely. Dr. Bull's response was so measured and falsely calm she could only assume that underneath of it he was still angry. She gulped but was compelled to answer.

"Yes?"

"When I ask you a question, respond with an answer rather than another question. You know the answers! In this case, 'yes'. Was I in any way unclear when I told you that I did not want you attending the convention?"

"No," Cable answered miserable while confessing the truth.

"Then you decided to just ... ignore me? Why?"

"It just ... seemed more ... important to go then stay."

"Why?"

"Because it was more ... fun."

Bull rubbed his temple, then continued. "Cable, this seems to be what keeps getting you into trouble. You keep choosing to go off with your friends and waste your time rather than focus on what is important - such as school and, at your age, sobriety..."

"Sobriety!" Cable could not keep from scoffing. "You drink all the time!"

"But have I ever recommended for you to do everything that I do?"

...

_How come he had such high expectations of me? Doesn't he remember any of what being a college student is like?! I can't imagine __him__ being any sort of saint! _

Cable glared at her cuticles as she replied pointedly, "I think so."

"I have never given you that advice," Bull said, certain of himself. Cable looked up and met his gaze.

"Look, you want me to study and stay sober and be ... I don't know ... perfect! Just like you! And I'm sorry to disappoint you but apparently being taught or mentored or ... academically adopted? whatever you want to call it ... but it hasn't worked on changing me from some hacker into a clone of you. If that's what you want than you should probably just pull over and shove me out of the car now because I don't plan on being you anytime in the future either!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for showing up today. You are special and I hope that you know and believe it! **

**Thanks for the reviews, Sarai, DS2010, and AnnEve. :) **

**Enjoy! **

**One last chapter ... I hope to update on Friday. :D **

**...**

_Me - __perfect__?! _

"I am about as far from perfect as it exists!" Bull exclaimed, turning to Cable. He spoke sincerely, "I'm not perfect and I don't want you to be perfect either. If I haven't figured it out by now, it wouldn't be fair for me to expect it from you when you're just beginning at life."

A quick glance at Cable revealed that she was very speculative. Her eyebrow was raised - not enough to be blatantly speculative but it was clear that she was curious for more of an explanation. Bull sighed.

_Still going to take more. _

"Look ... I grew up in a rough home in a rough town. I did not have the greatest role models and I most definitely was not one - I still would not want to be one. According to the standards that I probably should have, I drink too much, am too self-centered, and don't commit to the people who deserve commitment. I don't want you to be like me. Be yourself - just a version of yourself that will learn from your mistakes and grow into someone even better ... someone even better than me."

Cable finally looked at him in shock.

"Oh, I could never be better than you."

Bull smiled at her tone of surprise.

"Well, it doesn't have to be a contest. We've just got to find a way to get you thinking about your actions a little better so you won't make as many stupid decisions."

Cable flushed a little but nodded her agreement.

"Okay," she murmured softly. She blinked hard and then looked up to make eye contact willingly. "I _am_ sorry."

"I know." Bull took a deep breath and regretfully turned to the business at hand. "But we need to figure out the consequences for your bad decisions this time. I can't just ignore it this time."

Cable sighed and nodded although her mouth had twisted a little like she had tasted something rather bitter.

"I guess," she admitted.

"What do you think would be fair punishment?" he asked, rather uncertain himself.

"I ... don't know," Cable said uncertainly. She did not exactly know what would be appropriate ... nor did she want to end up suggesting something more severe than what Bull would think would be fair. He was deviously smart enough on his own - he did not need her help.

Bull was pondering that he did not want to let his annoyance punish Cable more severely than what would be warranted. After all, as he had explained, he knew all too well how easily it was to make bad decisions.

"I think," he started slowly, "that you will need to make up for the hours of work that you skipped. After exams are over, I'll be expecting you to come them in addition to what you are already scheduled for. We'll find a way to spread it out enough that you'll still have time for studying and reasonable relaxation. Until your exams are done and during that time when you are making up the hours, however, I think that it would be fair that you be grounded from any parties or special events unless they have something to do with one of your classes. What do you think?"

Despite not particularly liking the suggestion, Cable agreed that it was fair.

"Do you think that two weeks will work or should it be three?"

"Two weeks will make it busier, but I want to get it over with quicker so I'd choose that."

"Do you think that you will be able to get it all done within two weeks without it affecting your ability to study properly?"

Cable considered it, then nodded. "I think so."

"Good. I'll be checking on you to make sure that it doesn't. And you know that I know when you're lying."

She certainly did, much to her personal chagrin.

"I won't lie," she mumbled.

Bull gave her a _look _that clearly said "you'd better not" before easing up on the sternness in his eyes. "Also, as video games were what caused you to run off from school and ignore your duties, I think that you should also be grounded from them until the two weeks are up."

This was a little harder for Cable to take.

Or a lot harder.

"You can't ...!" she began to protest. Bull just looked at her calmly. Her words faltered. He stayed silent, looking at her with that knowing scrutiny.

On further consideration, it _was_ fair even if she hated it.

"Fine," she conceded with a huff. She was not going to be happy about it - ever! - but she would accept it anyway.

Bull considered reprimanding her for the attitude that was coming through in her actions but decided against it. It was not like she was doing any damage with her huffing and mumbling. She was adjusting to someone else having any say of control in her life and he was adjusting to having any control over her. It would not hurt to take it slowly.

"Wait!" Cable protested, suddenly realizing something. "You are saying that I cannot start doing the overtime hours until after my exams are done next week."

"Yes."

"Then I have to take two weeks doing that - and I can't play video games until after that's done?!"

"Yes. And you agreed that would be fair."

Cable curled up in a grieved ball of annoyance and shot a look at him.

"Sometimes I'm not sure if an education is worth all this," she grumbled.

"It will be, someday" Bull consoled her calmly. "You need to work on delaying gratification anyway if you want to be successful at anything in life."

_Not that I always do that, but I never said that I wasn't a hypocrite!_

Cable "accepted" his words with another unhappy huff and did not fight anymore - but she was not looking forward to the next three weeks!

For that matter, neither was Dr. Bull.

**...**

**Only one chapter left ... hope to see you all back for that! **

**If you have a moment, please review! :D Thanks! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi, everyone! Sorry that I didn't upload for Friday. I meant to but then I guess things must have happened to distract me! And I planned on it yesterday too but ... yeah! So, here you go, today! The final chapter! **

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter - Sarai, DS2010, dawnmarie1971, Dawn248, A, and Suzy Q1068. Special thanks to everyone else who has reviewed and read this story (and who will in the future!). I appreciate all of you! :D :D :D **

**And yes, I know the punishment wasn't that severe, but I had to come up with something that fit both of their personalities and the point that they are at in their relationship. :)**

**I hope that you have fun finishing this final chapter! Have a great weekend! :D **

**...**

The weeks passed _veeeeeeeeeeery _slowly for Miss Cable McCrory. She had not been grounded in several years and was reminded of the fact that she did not like it. Not at all. Not even one little bit.

Bull was meanwhile wondering at the large number of parents who grounded their kids. How could they ever handle it?! Despite the fact that he and Cable lived in different places she was hardly bearable to stay around just at work and whenever he went over to the campus to ensure that she was really following through on her study commitments (she was going to have to earn back his trust before he took her at her word about studying again). Several times he had caught Cable about to start playing video games and only by threat of adding an extra day of overtime work to the grounding for every time she tried to play a game (they both knew that if he asked - and he asked every day - that she would be incapable of deceiving him with a false negative) had he been able to make her finally give up in defeat.

At last, the debt had been paid. Bull called Cable into his office at the end of a cloudy Wednesday.

"What'd you want?" she asked, curling up comfortably in the seat he pointed her toward.

"I called you in here to tell you that you worked off the last of the time that you had to make up for going to the convention."

Cable's face burst into a bright smile. "Really?! That's great! So I'm ungrounded now, right?"

"Yes. But ..." he added hastily, seeing that she was ready to get up and run out the door and back into a life of freedom.

"But what? You said that I was done and the work day is over. Why can't I leave?"

"I just wanted to talk to you for a moment about how this situation went. I would appreciate if you could keep from repeating the behaviour that got us in this situation in the first place, Cable."

Cable flushed a little and nodded sincerely. "I promise not to skip school and work for a video game convention again - at least not without your permission, which you _really _should give to me sometimes!"

"Good," Bull said with a hint of amusement in his voice, "But do you think that you could expand that to not skipping work or school in any circumstance where you do not have permission?"

Cable smiled mischievously. "You wouldn't want me to make a promise I couldn't keep, now would you? I wouldn't want to be in breach of a contract!"

Bull shook his head in mild amusement. "No. I'd rather you make the promise and keep it." His face became a little more serious. "Really, Cable, I don't want to have a repeat of this. If there is, the consequences are going to be a lot more severe and I'm not going to be trusting you out of my sight. Is that understood?"

Cable's face became a little more serious as well. "Understood. Definitely. I will try not to let it happen again. Really."

"Good," Bull said simply, keeping his eyes locked with hers for a minute to make sure that she had truly understood. Once he was certain of that fact he smiled and shooed her toward the door. "What are you still doing here? Go have a fun evening ... within reason," he told her, getting up to see her out.

"Thanks," Cable said gratefully. She was mostly grateful for freedom ... but maybe a tiny bit for the fact that, despite some of his more annoying quirks (like having such an aversion to video game conventions), Dr. Bull was a good person to have in her corner. He squeezed her shoulder as she ducked out the door in front of him and she turned back to give him a final wave before hurrying straight back to campus ... and her video game controllers!

**...**

**Thanks to all of you who have supported me through writing this story! I am so grateful to have such wonderful readers! If you have a "Bull" story that you would like to see in the future, let me know about it in the comments or by PM. I don't promise to use every idea, but I do consider them all! **

**Have a wonderful day! Stay safe and special! **


End file.
